


In Their Eyes

by ASSD



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, That is your choice, To slash or not to slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 以不同人的角度，述說Hansen這對父子關係，以及Charles Hansen是如何長大，又如何仰望著自己的父親。（正文親子為主，番外待提及Chuck/Herc）。





	1. September 2, 2014  Charles Hansen’s view

**September 2, 2014***

**Charles Hansen’s view**

 

　　你正感到無聊，老師在黑板上的算式零零落落，一個也看不懂。你聽著同學的低語，他們竊聲討論著幾個月前Kaiju對墨西哥的襲擊，可惜對此你也不感興趣，否則插入個幾句，或許可以排遣課堂的無趣。

 

　　你想起正在城內工作的母親，她是如此厭惡著Kaiju，但卻仍鉅細靡遺的整理所有Kaiju的資料、剪報、新聞影帶、小道消息，一個也不放過。有時，你會幫忙她整理剪貼簿，趴在木製的地板上晃著翹起的腳，配著電視新聞和父母的談話，在空軍服役的父親總對於新聞刻意聳動的報導感到不滿，但母親卻是過份認真，因此父親再一次逗弄了母親的當真，而你卻清楚的記得母親的回話中充滿恐懼。

 

　　「我擔心哪天他們會派你去對付這些。」

 

　　父親沉默了，母親也是，只剩你刷刷的剪著報紙，放任電視新聞吵雜的叫囂著，低著頭，你假裝沒看到努力忍著淚水的母親。

 

　　突然的巨響和搖晃，打斷了你的思緒，從那刻起尖叫、吶喊、建築物崩解聲、Kaiju的嘶吼未曾停過，未來在Striker Eureka中你仍是會聽到這些夢魘，直至最終。但這是你第一次見到這種場景，空氣中瀰漫著害怕、焦慮、恐慌，還有絕望。不知該往何處去，腦海中飛快的閃過一片片昨天你親手剪下的內容，但沒有一篇可以指出該前往的方向，你又想起了正在工作的母親，接著你不知是否該慶幸正在值勤的父親不在這裡。

 

　　不知過了多久，閃躲著碎石和人群，時間似乎被拉長，一切的場景被擴大著，似乎有人在呼喚你，你認為那是尖叫的混合物不以為意。

 

　　「Chuck！」

 

　　你呆愣著，父親正緊緊的抱著你，打從有記憶以來這是最深刻的一次，緊到讓你產生這一切都是錯覺，你父親不可能出現在這裡，你父親不可能有如此激烈的情緒，你父親不可能在這短短幾秒內讓你覺得自己是世界上最重要的，但是他在這裡。

 

　　被勒的不舒服，你咳了幾聲，父親回過神般的放開你，但目光卻仍繫在你身上。你覺得不自在，因為從沒見過如此狼狽的父親，喘著氣，汗水將衣服都浸濕了，而且你分不出那一滴滴從頰邊低落的水珠是不是產自那泛紅的眼眶。

 

　　你父親牽起了你的手，開始狂奔，最後乾脆將你整個抱起，靠在他結實的肩上環著，你不知道該做什麼只能讓他急促的呼吸以及心跳打在耳膜上，死鹹混雜汗味的風一陣陣襲來，飛速後退的畫面映入你眼中，無法抹滅。

 

　　「媽媽呢？」

 

　　你在父親的耳旁怯聲問著，他抱著你的手僵硬了一下，但沒有停頓的繼續向前。

 

　　「……沒有時間了，Chuck。我……」你似乎聽到父親的話被風切成碎片，你想忽略其中的哽咽，也不想理會其中的意思，無論是事實或是情感上。

 

　　「我恨你。」縮了一下，吐出了未來困惑你許久的句子，為何自己會說出這句話，你將會想很多理由去解釋，或許是尚年幼的你找不出其他更好的形容詞表達過於複雜的情緒，或許僅僅就是不想接受失去母親的事實，又或許是你發現自己什麼事都不能做，但你父親卻選擇了自己。

 

　　你父親沒有回話，沉默地向前，你想起了那天，想起母親所說的那句話，想起新聞報導的喧嘩，想起剪貼簿，想起自己曾經有的家，然後低下頭，假裝不知道滴落在你背上的那些不只是你父親的汗水。

 

 

*日期來自環太平洋的wiki，另外也有查到是五月的資料，因不影響文章所以選擇有確切日期的前者


	2. Summer 2015,  Stacker Pentecost’s view

**Summer 2015,**

**Stacker Pentecost’s view**

 

　　PPDC決定大量招募Jaeger駕駛員，鑒於前些時候Brawler Yukon成功殺死第一隻Kaiju。你知道Herc是絕佳的人選，無論體能、經驗、或是那穩定沉著的人格特質，都是目前急需的人才，於是你前來邀請Herc，希望他能與你一同加入Jaeger Academy第一期的駕駛訓練。

 

　　對於你的拜訪Herc並不意外，但是對於你的邀約卻猶豫再三。於是你使用了未來你擅長的那套語術。你知道Herc去年因Kaiju過世的妻子，你知道他們之間僅留下一個十一歲的兒子，於是你問Herc是否有想過兒子的未來，是活在Kaiju隨時襲擊的恐懼下，還是知道有能力去對抗而充滿希望，你肯定且理想的說著Jaeger計劃，你向他保證將會有一天Jaeger會讓Kaiju消失在這個世界上，你說人類還有未來還有希望，末日尚未降臨，除非你們放任一切什麼也不做。

 

　　「我只剩下Chuck了。」Herc吐了口氣，你看出他眼底的動搖，卻也聽出這句話反面意思。

 

　　「他會理解的。」將手搭在他肩上，真誠地說著：「他的父親將會成為最英勇的駕駛，為了自己，為了這個世界，為了一切應該被珍惜，不應該再失去的。」

 

　　Herc疲憊的揉了揉緊皺眉間「我不能……不行……讓他……」頓了一下，看向走廊上透出微光的門，這是你最後一次看到如此退卻的Herc Hansen，用著這輩子都不會忘的溫柔嘆息著：「Chuck。」

 

　　順著目光，你看到門後人影晃動，頓時明瞭到這對父子對於彼此的牽絆，他們之間容不下一點不確定以及分離。

 

　　「你可以帶著他。」但你不願意放棄，堅定的說著：「你應該知道現在無論在哪都有一定的危險，但Jaeger Academy是能保證絕對安全的地方。」

 

　　「我知道，但是……」他被你說服了一如你的打算，以Herc Hansen的個性，從計劃這趟行程時就知道會得到如此的結果。

 

　　「讓我跟他說吧！」飛快的打斷他的話，你必須抓緊這個時機，不等他應許，就來到那扇微開的門前。

 

　　輕叩了兩聲，盡可能讓自己聲音保持一定的嚴肅：「Charles Hansen？我是你父親的朋友Stacker Pentecost，有些事想跟你討論。」

 

　　門後露出張稚氣的臉，從審視你的目光中可以發覺他們父子的相似，經過一番打量，他向你點了點頭邀你進入他的房間，最後將門重重鎖上。

 

　　順著手勢你坐在他的書桌椅上，他則盤坐在自己的床上，努力的讓目光能與你平視。

 

　　「Charles？」清了清喉嚨，你頓時不知道該說什麼。

 

　　他也沒回話，只是嚴肅且沉默的望著你。

 

　　你感到有些尷尬，不自覺的動了動身體，「我必須跟你說，這個世界需要你父親的能力。」

 

　　「我相信你看過關於Jaeger計畫的新聞，就如報導所說，我們已經有能力去對抗Kaiju。」你瞥見散落在的地上報紙，有些剛剪下的Kaiju新聞整齊的放在剪貼簿上，你看到一絲希望，鼓起勇氣說了下去。

　　

　　「你父親將會是最強的駕駛，」你放慢語速：「但是，這也代表……」

 

　　你無法不驚訝一個十一歲的男孩可以用如此堅定的眼光穿透你，然後承受下一句話的重量。

 

　　「這也代表你很有可能會失去他。」

 

　　他向你點了點頭，示意他明白了，縱使你再努力也看不出任何的情緒變化，那平靜的眼神就像是看了場已經知道劇本的戲。

 

　　你感到無措，不知道接下來要說還是要做什麼，只好笨拙的起身離開，這是你這輩子唯一一次的落荒而逃。握上門把時，他叫住了你，雖然這是第一次聽到他的聲音，但總覺得已經從這孩子的眼神中得到太多。

 

　　「Chuck，以後這樣叫我。」

 

　　「Chuck。」你對他笑了笑向他致意，然後打開門，如你所料，他的父親環著手侷促的站在門後。

 

　　你用口型對Herc說了聲謝謝，在錯身而過時忽視他比兒子還要豐富的臉部表情。沒有道別，你踏著充滿希望的步伐離開了，因為接下來的空間與時間是屬於Hansen父子的，而且你們很快就會再見。

 

　　Herc Hansen在訓練時優良的表現，讓你認為這次的決定是如此正確。直到隔年，森真子進入你的生命後，你才意識到，這也是如此殘忍。

 

　　你看著Chuck長大，你後悔，但也來不及了。

 


	3. ????...around 2016  Max’s view

 

**????...around 2016**

**Max’s view**

 

　　在Kodiak Island無論站在何處，離大海都不會超過15英里，因此Jaeger Academy座落於此，被海水環繞著，提醒眾人危機一直都潛伏在看似沉穩的太平洋中。不過，你不會懂這些，也不懂為何這島總是霧濛濛，使得人心也跟著陰鬱。

 

  你被小主人牽著，例行的午後散步。你們走過一個個小丘，因水氣豐富而茂盛的草每每扎得你全身發癢，幸好你的小主人也不會帶走到太遠的地方。

 

　　他找了顆大石子坐下，眼前是一片汪洋，你不知道為何小主人總是如此認真地注視著。每當此時，他總是會說些你不懂的話，不過你們不曾在意。

 

　　「我不想去上學」他扒了扒一頭金髮，顯得煩躁，「那根本就沒有必要。」

 

　　你沒答話，只是輕蹭了蹭他放在一旁的另一隻手。

 

　　「那老傢伙真是。」無視你的存在，敷衍地拍了拍你的頭，似乎有些憤怒，「才不是畏懼，才不是什麼他媽的鬼陰影。」

 

　　他低吼了幾聲，撿起了身旁的小石頭丟入海中，石子像是被海水吸入般，只留下一點漣漪。

 

　　「根本沒有必要。」

 

　　他低喃著，彎下身揉亂你的毛，最後將你攬入懷中，「才不是，才不是害怕。」

 

　　「會寂寞的是他，」起身，重新牽起你的繩子，你知道你們將要回去一個或許只有你認為是家的地方，「走吧，他今天的練習也差不多了。」

 

　　縱使不會親口承認那是個家，但你的小主人仍總是準時回到那裡，等著那個人回來。

 

　　或許你有很多不懂的，但是你了解何謂陪伴與等待。

 

 

**????...around 2016**

**Max’s view**

 

　　其實你很喜歡這一刻，空蕩的房間裡小主人有些緊繃地坐在書桌前，豎耳傾聽門外動靜。縱使你可以先聽到門外的腳步聲，但卻不曾先行迎門，因為小主人被你的提醒嚇過很多次，所以你學會了安靜。

 

　　你的小主人死盯著桌上的書，但心思卻牢繫在那條空蕩的走廊，每當有腳步聲響，擱在大腿上的手就會不自覺緊縮一下，爾後因認出匆促的聲響並非等待的那一位而緩緩放鬆。

 

　　此時你向前咬咬他的褲管，他就會將你抱離那冰冷的地面，以那溫熱的手順著你的毛，你嗅得到那微微的鹹味，也聽得到過快的心跳，有時還會伴隨一些嘆息的抽氣。

 

　　「……好久。」你的小主人習慣將自己的臉湊近你身旁說些悄悄話，或許你不會懂那些字句的意義，但是從觸碰中卻能感受到最真摯的情緒。

 

　　有時候你們不用等多久，有時候你們會等一整夜，甚至更多時間。

 

　　其實你很喜歡這一刻，可以與小主人如此貼近，但你知道他並不喜歡。

 

　　因為你們等待的除了腳步聲外，有時你還會先嗅到一些鐵繡味。

 

 

**????...around 2016**

**Max’s view**

 

　　「有時，我還覺得地勤們都比我像個父親。」

 

　　啵地一聲，在鋁罐內開始湧出滾滾泡沫前先罐了一口，再隨意的用手臂抹去殘留在臉上的餘跡。你嗅著放在身旁的禮物袋，他乾笑幾聲拿手中冰涼的罐子碰了碰你的臉。

 

　　「嘿，你怎麼都不提醒我，他已經有這一款Lucky Seven。」苦笑著，任由你討好地蹭著握罐子的手，「不不，我應該知道，只要有新玩意，他總能第一個到手。」

 

　　「有時候，我真不知還能給他什麼。」

 

　　一口將啤酒飲盡，你只能將前腳搭在他的軍靴上，陪著他看窗外的海洋，平靜無波。

 

　　有時你會想，如果能聽得懂就好了，不過若真如此，或許他們也不會對你說了。又有時你也會想，如果能使用語言就好了，一旦如此，你一定會說好多好多。

 

　　你想向他解釋，昨晚小主人會摔門不是因為那個禮物，而是因為他膝蓋上包裹著紗布。

 

　　你想跟他告密，之後小主人帶你偷溜出去看海，在你們常去的地方，小主人抱著你說了一堆你聽不懂的話。

 

　　你也想跟他形容，昨天晚上很涼，跟今天的悶熱有些不同，但是大海還是一樣美而深沉。

 

　　如果可以，當然還會說一些零碎的小事，例如：小主人不喜歡把他當成小孩子哄的地勤人員，也不喜歡他的副駕駛，小主人覺得那個副駕駛的能力不足，才讓他常常受傷。

 

　　最後你還想對他說，其實小主人跟他很像，憤怒、生氣或緊張時都會不自主的握起拳頭，連看海的眼神也是如此一致。

 

　　而且，因為你們是如此相像，所以小主人想要的，其實也就是他自己最渴望的。

 

　　但無奈，受限於發聲構造和種種限制，你只能發出幾聲奇怪的低鳴，他饒富興味的看向你，低聲笑了笑。

 

　　「我知道。」


	4. July 2017   Tendo Choi’s view

**July 2017** **  
Tendo Choi’s view**  
  
　　奉命前來視察剛建立不久的Sydney基地，在一整天的檢查和確認下，你很開心看到基地的運作已進入正軌。難得的輕鬆，你想，現在一切都好，一座座基 地陸續成立、而你不斷更新強化的Jaeger也成功的擊敗一隻隻Kaiju，Jaeger計畫運行至今雖有不少的犧牲，但是就目前成果來說，你認為都是值得的。  
  
　　你對端著兩杯熱可可前來的少年笑了笑，Chuck Hansen──那個一年前總愛跟在你身後的男孩又抽高不少。  
  
　　「嘿。」接過對方遞給自己的熱飲，便迫不及待地將雙手放到馬克杯上取暖，你打趣道：「我從不知到Sydney的冬天會這麼冷，跟Alaska有得比囉。」  
  
　　少年沒理會你的調侃逕自坐到你的對面，你不禁在心中暗嘆這年輕人的幽默感就跟他父親一樣死硬，還是Becket兄弟好，你暗自想著，至少他們還會跟你閒話家常。  
  
　　「結束了？」Chuck嚴肅的語氣讓你莞爾，年輕的Hansen 語氣就跟年長的沒有兩樣。  
  
　　「目前沒有問題。」你假裝嚴肅的回覆他，但最後還是忍不住笑了出來：「嘿，兄弟。你跟你爸越來越像了。」  
  
　　你瞧他皺了皺眉，小聲嘟嚷著我才不要像他這類的話，這表情讓你想起剛進入Jaeger Academy時那個總是牽著隻鬥牛犬晃來晃去的男孩，沒想到過不了多久喜歡問東問西的孩子竟然長得這麼大了，不知是青春期所帶來的神奇力量？還是這孩子硬逼自己趕上一切？最後，你選擇相信前者。  
  
　　發現他手中緊握一封信，你挑了挑眉「說真的，老兄，你還是太年輕了些。」  
  
　　「不過就差幾個月。」將信摔到桌上有些發洩式的低吼，果不其然是封被退回的Jaeger Academy申請書「這兩年我都在這些機器邊打轉，我不信會比其他連碰都沒碰過的人差。」  
  
　　「我知道你真的成長的很多，你與我上次看到你時截然不同。」伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，強忍下讚嘆掌心下結實肌肉的衝動，「但是，規定就是規定，我相信你能明白，訂下的規矩一旦打破，就沒有讓人服從的威信。」  
  
　　他低頭眨了眨眼，一副好了好了我知道我冷靜下來的表情。  
  
　　接著，你又調侃了幾句，問他會不會覺得基地裡女性成員實在太少，青春期的幻想是否會受到什麼不良影響，充滿惡趣味地看他支支吾吾說著訓練時間都不夠了而且自己也搞不懂女人有什麼好，然後不知道忽然想到什麼而羞紅臉，啊，年輕真好呀。  
  
　　「Herc還好嗎？」接著，你探問起那位目前火紅的英雄，因為Jaeger計畫的成功，媒體開始將駕駛們視為明星一般，而你認為剛毅的老駕駛並不會喜歡那些閃亮的鎂光燈，「我相信，他應付訪問的方式還是一樣的糟。」  
  
　　「我不太確定……」Chuck像是被嚇著般頓了頓，似乎不太適應突然扯到有關父親的話題。  
  
　　「他的副駕駛糟糕透頂。」縱使Chuck的目光落在馬克杯上的一點污漬，但你聽得出來他篤定的語氣中帶著點……擔心？  
  
　　「呃，他可是你叔叔。」你從腦中飛快的調出Scott和Herc幾次任務的資料訊息，並沒有發現任何不妥。  
  
　　「跟那老傢伙一樣對稱呼斤斤計較。」他瞪了你一眼，發現你並不贊同他的說法，撇過頭回道：「他們之間就只有那層血緣關係，他並不是良好的副駕駛，他根本不應該有駕駛Jaeger的資格，他們之間……」  
  
　　「Chuck，我覺得你 **要求** 太多了。」你打斷了他。  
  
　　「那是因為，」他將桌上的信往前推了推，「Jaeger Academy **拒絕** 了我。」  
  
　　你覺得疲憊，話題繞了一圈又回到原點，你不了解為何眼前的小夥子看起來如此急切，就像是一把火在燒似的。不知道該說些什麼，只好喝了口手中溫熱的可可，輕嘆一聲：  
　　  
　　 _「_ _Chuck, Endure this.*_ _」_  
  
　　你突然想起你的祖父，想起他靠在你耳畔說的最後一句話，他要你忍受這些，但你沒做到，你加入了Jaeger Academy，參與了反擊，現在你卻向面前急著長大的少年說出了一樣的話。  
  
　　「Tendo，」他抬起頭，看向你的眼神像是能穿透一切， _「在世界分崩離析之際，就會突然有個人對你而言變得十分 **重要** 。_ _*_ _」_  
  
　　你愣了愣，這是你曾對他說過的句子，記得當時他們父子又鬧彆扭，為了向他解釋他父親已經付出許多，你說了在K日發生的一切，想讓他理解從Kaiju攻擊中救出一個人是如此困難，不過他當時並不領情，還尖銳的反問是否他母親就不那麼重要。  
  
　　你不解為什麼他會說出這句話，就如同你不懂為何他如此迫切地想成為駕駛，或許要等到Scott Hansen被解職的那天，看著幾乎被摧毀的Jaeger，你才能發現這孩子早預見一切。  
  
　　當然，你現在一無所知，只覺得身子開始暖了起來，或許是那杯熱可可起的功效，也或許是發現眼前的少年真的不太一樣了。  
  
　　2017年的雪梨基地，冬天依舊寒冷，而一切才 **正要開始** 。  


*出自漫畫


	5. 2018   Mako’s view

**2018** ****  
**Mako’s view**  
  
  
　　 _Alaska冷嗎？_ 在被Pentecos收養後，這是妳主動問他的第一個問題。妳記得他說，你們只會在那待個幾周直到Lima Shatterdome建好。可能是擔心妳怕冷，也可能是你倆對未來的描繪尚未明確才如此回答，但Lima Shatterdome建好後，你們也只在那待了一段時間，中途又返回這裡，最後才在Anchorage Shatterdome落了腳。Alaska的冬天冷嗎？妳沒什麼感覺，或許是習慣了。  
  
　　妳的Sensei曾在東京 Shatterdome建好時詢問對於回去日本的打算，妳沒想太多就拒絕了，對妳而言在2016那日後，日本的一切就成為過去，所有可以期待的、盼望的、關於未來的，都在這裡，妳的Sensei將會給妳，妳將會成為他的學生，在某一日。  
  
  
　　至於Pentecos想待在此地的原因，妳認為Jaeger Academy吸引著他，在此每年都培育出新的駕駛，這或許會讓他很驕傲，又或許可以緬懷一些已逝去的，總之在似乎看不到未來的日子裡，能見到新希望的誕生總比絕望好多了。  
  
　　縱使他曾經跟妳承諾過，但Pentecos卻不希望妳太接近有關於PPDC的事務，他總這樣說著： _時候未到。_  
  
　　妳曾任性地跟他吵過幾次，最終結果卻絲毫沒有改變，妳僅可以利用課餘時間來學院參觀，也可以查閱學院圖書館的資料，但僅限在Jaeger Academy，而非Anchorage Shatterdome裡那些封閉的地方，這兩者除了地理上的距離外，裡頭具有的資訊量差距更是龐大。  
  
　　基於以上，妳無法不好奇Charles Hansen，那個待過許多Shatterdome中機密部分的新進學生。他很年輕，大妳兩歲，不過這也提醒了妳至少還要兩年才能正式進入Jaeger Academy的限制。  
  
　　「這他媽的鬼地方 **鬼規矩** ！」Charles Hansen不知道看到什麼告示怒踹了布告欄一腳。  
  
　　縱使妳不知道他究竟看到什麼，心中卻不由得贊同起這句話。  
  
　　「嘿，這不是 **爸爸的小寶貝** 嗎？」有兩個高大的學生靠近，裝親暱的各搭上Chuck一邊的肩：「喲，你家小狗崽沒出來呀？」  
  
　　妳瞧他嘖了一聲，甩掉黏人的手逕自轉身。  
  
　　「囂張什麼。」被甩開的其中一位指了指公告，「吶，你看看，在下周前找不到搭檔的人就準備要說再見啦！」  
  
　　「年輕人還是回去跟父親還是寵物討抱吧，這可不是來玩的地方。」另一位啐了一聲，幸災樂禍的望著Chuck離去的身影，「小崽子。」  
  
　　Charles Hansen向妳走來，瞪了妳一眼，似乎是因為擋住了他的路。  
  
　　 **「等著瞧。」**  
  
  
　　擦身而過的瞬間，似乎聽到他喃喃自語，帶了股傲氣與笑意。  
  
　　愣了愣，妳決定偷偷跟上他。反正，下一堂旁聽的課都快可以背了。  
  
　　跟著他熟練的穿過Jaeger Academy各個私密通道，才想起Charles Hansen在之前也曾在這裡待過一陣子，只是妳進來的時，他父親已畢業且開始駕駛Jaeger，所以未曾照過面。  
  
　　而且妳的Sensei也不許妳跟任何學員有太多接觸，妳想。一開始因為語言的磨合，妳無法跟人做太多的交流，待之後，Pentecos認為妳的身分需要低調，縱使妳已經可以進行一般的對話與溝通。  
  
　　 _『看看_ _Charles Hansen那個小子。』_ 妳父親曾無奈地對妳抱怨。  
  
　　妳知道那句話的意思，光光從剛才那兩位學員對Chuck的嘲弄就很清楚了，他只是不想要妳受傷。不過……好吧，妳現在是 **真的在看** ”那個小子”了，他偷偷摸摸的鑽到天花板上的一個洞裡，妳猶豫了一下決定待在下面等他出來。  
  
　　過了很久他還沒回來，快到妳該回Anchorage Shatterdome的時間了，要是趕不上這班”便機”，就還要再等個兩三小時，Sensei會生氣的，妳想，不只生氣還會擔心。  
  
　　妳開始猶豫，有可能他發現妳的跟蹤，藉此從他處離開，但也有可能他只是事情還沒辦完。最後好奇心將妳留了下來，也很慶幸的，在妳選擇留下不久，他的身影就從那個洞中落下。  
  
　　弄得全身灰的他盯著妳，一臉訝異，而妳也不甘示弱的瞪了回去。  
  
　　看了妳一會後，決定不要在意妳的存在，在褲頭上拍了拍滿是灰的手，準備離去。  
  
　　「你做了些什麼？」被他的離開弄得有些急了，妳忍不住問了出來。  
  
　　聽到妳的口音皺了皺眉，他狐疑的又瞥了妳幾眼，彷彿想到什麼似的叫了出來：「Pentecos的女孩？」  
  
　　妳不喜歡這種稱呼方式，這跟 _爸爸的小寶貝_ 簡直沒兩樣，交叉起手臂，「我可以幫你保密，但你必須告訴我你到底做了什麼？」  
  
　　「為什麼要聽妳的？」他也跟著交叉起手臂  
  
　　「……或許」妳想了想，覺得這種威脅最有效，「我父親會跟妳父親說，也或許你會因此被退學？縱使沒什麼證據但你知道 _他們會相信誰_ 。」  
  
　　妳瞧他笑了起來，攤了攤手一副無所謂的聳肩「還真認真呀！就為了剪斷幾條電線，敲壞幾根水管，這種爛答案？」  
  
　　妳沉默，突然覺得自己似乎有些幼稚。  
  
　　見妳沒反應也沒興趣跟妳耗下去，他臨走前拍了下妳的肩，「就這樣。」  
  
　　「等等，」妳有些急切的回頭叫住他：「跟我說你怎麼說服你爸的！」  
  
　　他停下腳步，眼神充滿好奇，「妳不是個 _女孩兒_ 嗎？」  
  
　　Chuck的話觸到了妳最敏感的那塊，使妳憤怒起來：「 **那又怎樣？** 」  
  
　　對於妳情緒轉變有些困惑，但妳又覺得詫異的成分居多，「所以，妳不會 **撒嬌** 囉？」  
  
　　這問題有些嚇到妳了，妳並不是不會，以前在親生父母還在時妳可是他們的小甜心，但……仔細想想妳真的很少在Pentecos面前撒嬌，妳喜歡追根究柢的問問題，也喜歡待在他身邊的每一刻，在他面前妳希望自己是成熟、穩重、可信賴的夥伴，而是不脆弱的小孩。  
  
　　他看妳呆住的樣子，有些無奈的嘆了口氣。  
  
　　「只要張大眼睛盯著看就好了。」  
  
　　僵硬地丟下這句話Charles Hansen自顧自的走遠。  
  
　　妳跟上他的方向追了上去，應該趕得上回家的晚餐，妳想， _父親正等著呢_ ！


	6. 2018   Mako’s view

**2018** **  
Mako’s view**

　　Charles Hansen是個自大、傲慢、無法無天的學員，但在作業表現上卻又是優秀到令人憎恨。在Jaeger Academy妳常聽到這些耳語，流言從其他的學員餐桌上的話題甚至教師的閒聊擴散開來，當事人似乎不太理睬，不過妳知道太過分的言論他會略施小技報復一番。

 

　　妳認為他並不難懂，但也不好說些什麼，在某些方面，你們的立場是相同的，於是決定保持沉默。

 

　　自從上次對話，他對妳的態度有些改變，在走廊上擦肩而過時，妳會瞧到他勾起玩味的笑容，像是取笑那天的幼稚，又似乎想遮掩曾跟妳有接觸的害臊，但從他的眼神中妳總是可以發現同類的默契。

 

　　更多的時候，妳覺得他的眼神比較像在審視、評估、帶有些敵意，像防範競爭對手一般，妳不在意這些甚至還挺喜歡這種感覺，平等的被對待著。

 

　　後來，妳曾趁Stacker煩惱學員搭檔問題時詢問小Hansen的近況，Sensei揉了揉眉間，這是他感到棘手時常做的反射動作，他看向妳，眼神一變，像是發現了什麼

 

　　「妳跟他有過接觸了？」

 

　　妳有些擔心上次的對話東窗事發，僵硬的點了點頭。

 

　　「那麼妳覺得他如何？」結果他只是無奈地苦笑，證實妳的緊張是多慮了。

 

　　放心的呼口氣，以假裝鎮定的聲音報告著：「自傲，競爭意識過強，但確實有與人抗爭的能力，另外不懂得如何與人良善相處。」

 

　　Stacker聽完分析的表情有些微妙，最後還是嘉許地拍拍妳的肩，「觀察的不錯，Mako。」

 

　　「不過，他並不是不懂，只是覺得麻煩罷了。」嘆了一聲，翻起手中資料，「壓根就是個蠢蛋，除了目標外什麼都不理，可能一股腦把自己碰死的那種。」

 

　　「目標？」妳有些不解，但順著Pentecost手上的紙頁往上看，是一張父子的合照問道：「Mr. Hansen？」

 

　　Stacker Pentecost沒有針對提問回答，只是有些神秘的笑了下：「妳會知道的。」

 

　　妳有些懷疑，但也沒有機會去確認。畢竟妳不是跟蹤狂，Charles Hansen也可能只是個萍水相逢的學員。

 

　　直到那天，近黃昏準備要回Anchorage Shatterdome的妳在學院外被一隻鬥牛犬纏上。

 

　　很討喜的一隻狗，牠巴在妳身邊怎麼都不肯離去，低吠了幾聲，猛力地搖著尾巴，牠抬著頭看著妳撒嬌著，讓人一時不知該怎麼反應，直到Charles Hansen惡狠狠地向妳衝過來，伴隨著氣急敗壞的怒吼，才打斷一切。

 

　　「你怎麼在這！」

 

　　妳直覺式的想回嗆自己在哪關他什麼事，但後來才意識到他的視線黏在那隻在妳鞋上喘息的狗。

 

　　「Max！」他在妳面前急剎車，蹲了下來，一邊猛揉鬥牛犬傻呼呼的頭，一邊氣股股的嘟嚷著：「跑哪兒去了？」

 

　　「嘿！」妳不滿被直接無視，哼了聲，引起了他的注意。

 

　　亂糟糟的髮上仍殘留著汗水Chuck充滿殺氣的抬起頭，一副想跟人決鬥的模樣，但認出妳後卻完全呆傻住，其心情的變化在臉上一覽無遺。

 

　　他感到有些過意不去，但也不知道要說什麼的尷尬，只好又低下頭，盡全力想把貼在妳身上的狗拔開。妳瞧他手足無措的樣子很有趣，像小孩子似的，不禁在心中輕笑著，完全忽略了其實妳比較小的年齡差距。

 

　　「這是你的狗？」妳也蹲了下，順勢化解了他的緊繃，「你剛剛叫他……Max？」

 

　　他向妳點了點頭，然後放棄將Max移走的攤了攤手，「牠看起來很喜歡妳。」

 

　　「你真可愛，」Max嗅著妳伸出的手，發出啪搭啪搭的聲音，逗趣的樣子令人忍不住偷捏幾把，指了指牠濕潤的鼻子，壓低聲音警告似的逗弄著，「怎麼會獨自在外頭溜達呢？」

 

　　「應該是被人帶出來的。」完全被寵物忽視的主人故作冷靜，但語氣中的妒意並不容易遮掩，「不過還挺聰明的，至少知道誰可以信任。」

 

　　妳決定將後面那句話當成誇獎，有些開心地拍了拍Max的頭：「可憐的小傢伙，應該餓了吧？在外面不知道徘徊多久？」

 

　　說到食物，才發現晚餐時間已過，而眼前的一人一狗明顯的錯過了飽餐的機會。

 

　　「走吧，」將Max從地上抱起，還挺有份量的，「找些東西填胃。」

 

　　Charles Hansen似乎有些手足無措，他看了看妳，又瞪向在妳手中的愛犬，欲言又止最後沉默的跟在妳後頭。

 

　　因為常跟跟廚師交流著日式料理，妳藉著跟伙食房的交情得到一些麵包、火腿和牛奶來餵養那飢腸轆轆的主人與狗。

 

　　妳有些驕傲看向在外頭等待的Chuck，而他也不甘示弱的瞪了回去。最後你們坐在交誼廳的小角落，看著電視牆上花花綠綠的新聞報導。

 

　　「看得起來學得不錯嘛。」他略帶輕佻。

 

　　「彼此彼此。」撕了片麵包，喂著縮在懷中的小狗。

 

　　「所以Pentecos答應了？」

 

　　「他很早就答應了。」拍了拍狼吞虎嚥的小傢伙，「只是限制很多。」

 

　　他看向妳，但很快的又收回目光，盯著的上的牛奶罐，「我懂，這簡直是糟透了。」

 

　　妳以自己的牛奶瓶輕敲對方那罐來表示無法同意更多。

 

　　你們沉默了一段時間，直到妳的好奇心讓妳開口：「你會想家嗎？」

 

　　「妳……妳說……啥？」明顯地被問題嚇到，嗆了一大口牛奶，他邊咳邊揮著手，像是在抗議些什麼。

 

　　「當我沒問。」身為讓對方如此狼狽的罪魁禍首，妳有些愧疚地幫他拍背順氣，然後將問題吞了回去。

 

　　一連串折騰後，終於止住了混亂，他有些不滿的喘了口氣：「這裡就是我家。」

 

　　「有Jaeger的地方，就是我應該在的地方。」

 

　　這是妳第一次看到金髮少年認真的表情，嚴肅地看向電視所展示的新型Jaeger，目光中除那閃爍的倒影外，什麼都沒有，堅毅而明確。妳突然想起Stacker Pentecost說過，Hansen家族專門出產優秀且果決的軍人。

 

　　「妳不是嗎？」他突然回望妳，頓時令妳感到壓迫而不安。

 

　　「我是，」不自覺的縮了一下，妳定了定神努力瞪了回去，「為了我的家人。」

 

　　但他皺起了眉，以懷疑的目光詢問著：「復仇？」

 

　　妳覺得他有些失望，但卻不知道原因，只能盡所能的用同樣堅定的眼神回應。

 

　　他收回目光，重新埋頭啃起麵包。

 

　　「這不夠。」

 

　　這句話淹沒在狼吞虎嚥著聲音下，讓人誤以為是某種錯覺。

 

　　直到那天，當妳不顧一切想讓Gipsy Danger衝去被兩隻Kaiju夾攻的Striker Eureka身邊時，才明白的確還缺少些什麼， _我需要妳的保護_ ，Sensei說過。

 

　　妳失敗，不過Charles Hansen卻成功了。

 

 


	7. 2019 Stacker Pentecost’s view

**2019** ****  
Stacker Pentecost’s view  
  
　　你看著Lucky Seven的殘骸被打撈上船，幾盡全毀，無法不慶幸兩位Ranger還能保住性命。  
  
　　閉上眼，搓揉緊繃的太陽穴，希望能減輕些倦怠與煩憂，Hercules Hansen在斷訊前被截斷的最後一句咬牙隱忍，在你腦中縈繞著，久久不去。  
  
　　「不能放棄，一定要撐著回去，為了……」  
  
　　 _為了在身後等待的人。_  
  
　　不禁苦笑著，事情若可以完美的照原本計畫走，就不是說是在過人生，所以你得自個兒找理由安慰。按下與Jaeger Academy的通訊鍵，請對方轉接給Charles Hansen，深吸一口氣，想起四年前與Chuck面對面的自己，疲憊爬滿身軀，自信消耗殆盡，多了份緊張與焦慮，縱使知道自己走在正確的路上。  
  
　　「呃……Sensei。」  
  
　　非預料中正處於變聲期的男聲，而是你所熟悉的清脆，你愣了下，是Mako。  
  
　　「Mako？」壓抑語氣中的驚訝與好奇，卻使聲音變得過於平靜：「妳和Charles Hansen在一起？」  
  
　　「不，」感到些許尷尬，Mako將聲音壓低：「他剛走，原本在餐廳用餐，但在看到那則消息後……」  
  
　　內心嘆了口氣，Stacker Pentecost永遠搞不定Hansen父子間的問題，「所以，他都知道了？」  
  
　　「……他說他……早知道了。」思索一陣，Mako還是決定說出來，只不過沒有形容當時對方的反應。  
  
　　「說詳細些。」明白或許是Mako不想使你難堪，但還是下了指令。  
  
　　「我帶了些狗糧給Max，在餐廳找到他們。」Mako頓一頓有些猶豫，像是在捉摸著要如何形容比較恰當，「當時餐廳的氣氛……不太好，我坐下後才看到銀幕上的訊息。」  
  
　　「他看我ㄧ眼後，低下頭繼續喂Max。」想了想，決定說一些自己看法：「表面上雖然跟往常一樣，但我發現他掌心殘留很深的指甲痕，應該是自己掐得，我覺得……」  
  
　　「Mako，」你打斷她：「沒關係，這些我都清楚。」  
  
　　「這段期間，他都沒抬起頭看更新的消息，但我認為這不是不敢面對……」她整理了一下思緒，「我依稀聽到他說早知道會這樣、沒有什麼關係的話，但是很含糊，也可能是聽錯了。」  
  
　　「後來，他就走了。」Mako淡淡的說著，但還是可以從中聽出一絲疑惑：「說要去訓練，請我幫忙看著Max。」  
  
　　「我知道了。」你低嘆，揉著不自覺又皺緊的眉，「那麼要麻煩妳將Max帶過來了。」  
  
　　「Sensei？」  
  
　　「他會需要這個。」以含糊的答案作結，將接下來零碎的細節留給身旁的通訊官交代，畢竟有些事在世上沒有正解，沒有必要釐清。  
  
　　幾個小時後，你將Max這活蹦亂跳的小傢伙送到老友的病房，一如往常，Herc還給你一個複雜神情，大部分是難以理解的感激。  
  
　　「嘿，Stacker。」任由窩在懷裡的Max啃咬病服，他叫住正打算離開的你。  
  
　　「Mr. Hansen，你需要靜養。」你不肯放下緊握門把的手，發現自己在隱忍情緒時總會表現得過於生硬。  
  
　　「是的，Marshall。」Hercules Hansen看著你，以一個士兵的眼神，「但我必須向您表示歉意，無論是為舍弟或是這次事件，Marshall。」  
  
　　這使你想起很久以前的那天，在門外侷促的人是他，而非現在望著他，最終妥協的你。緩步到床頭，先幫好友將Max弄亂的被單拉好，然後不知道該說些什麼話，畢竟你天生就不是塊安慰人的料。  
  
　　「夠了，Herc，不會因此就請你收舖蓋走人。」擠了很久，才吐出這句無聊話：「另外，我像會這麼做的人嗎？」  
  
　　而你面前的傷者卻露出終於放鬆的笑容：「當然你是。」  
  
　　「老實說，」他有些遲疑，低下頭順著Max的毛，「這簡直是退役的完美時間點，不是嗎？」  
  
　　你點了點頭，不置可否，的確有許多Ranger會選擇在類似事件後退役，「但你不會。」  
  
　　「他快結業了。」Herc看著病房內燈管發出慘白的光，低笑：「若早個一年，肯定退役，然後死活都不准你通過他的申請。」  
  
　　忍不住挑眉，反唇相譏幾句：「那麼我現在該慶幸沒有錯過目前Jaeger Academy最優秀的學員了？」  
  
　　「真不敢相信竟然有人可以接受他的大腦。」他拉過被單掩過頭，一副不願接受事實的駝鳥心態，「別跟我說上次測試的第五型就是給他的。」  
  
　　「那我只能跟你說他連標幟都設計好了。」指了指正在打呼嚕的小狗，似笑非笑的望著有些傻住的好友，「另外，雖然這麼說很失禮，但是你兒子的大腦是目前我看過最簡單的，我想任何人都可以接受他。」不過，這也不代表他想接受其他人，無法不在內心偷補上一句。  
  
　　「噢，該死。」  
  
　　是啊，這該死的世界。  
  
　　「所以，你們還真打算讓一個未成年的小屁孩玩那麼貴的玩具。」Herc放下被拉皺的床單，用沒被點滴拘束的手蹂躪著自己一頭紅髮，「說真的，我還是不敢相信，那是Chuck！我的男孩！」  
  
　　「我以為你們吵過這個了。」倒了杯水，遞給他，順便給被嚇著Max一個同情的眼神，「不是嗎？」  
  
　　「噢，」懊悔的嘆息：「是呀，Hercules Hansen，一個總是做出錯誤決定的男人。」  
  
　　「我們不會知道另外一條路上有些什麼。」你看著他，以一個父親看向另一位的角度，「但是，孩子總是會大的。」  
  
　　「他永遠是那麼小的一個。」覰著水杯反射的光，以一種摸不清的眼神，「太快了，Stacker，這實在太快了。」  
  
　　病房總是那麼安靜，一點風吹的聲音都沒有，除了不習慣更多的是不自在，這使你想起了Tamsin，還有在門外等著你的Mako。  
  
　　「Stacker？」  
  
　　「Herc，我想你在之前就知道第五型Jaeger是為你們兄弟打造的。」接過空杯，小心而穩重的將它放回床頭櫃子，「但經由今天發生的問題，我們不得不找最符合它目前設計的人選，你知道那會是誰，而我們需要他。」  
  
　　輕點Max濕潤的鼻間，思考著，「我晚點會遞上較詳盡的報告，其實並不全然是Scott的問題。」  
  
　　轉身，這次是真的準備要離開，「等你的解釋，還有選擇。」  
  
　　但他又再一次叫住握上門把的你：「最後一個要求和問題，Marshall。」  
  
　　你看向他，示意他說下去。  
  
　　「如果真要讓那小子上，在駕駛安全的部分必須通過我這一關。」病床上的傷者略帶疑惑的望著你方才冒險偷渡進來的狗兒，「此外，……為什麼你說他已經設計好標幟？」  
  
　　「別想退役了，大兵。」難得笑出聲，你用手指筆劃著自己的腦門，「何不到你兒子腦中找真正答案？」  
  
　　退出Hercules Hansen的病房，在外頭等著的Mako似乎對於你帶有的笑意感到詫異，她迎向前有些困惑的問著：  
  
　　「Mr. Hansen還好嗎？」  
  
　　你搭上她的肩，點了下頭，感覺原本在掌下緊繃的肌肉漸漸放鬆。  
  
　　但，那要看妳問哪一個了，Mako。  
  



	8. December 16, 2019 Yancy Becket’s view

**December 16, 2019** **  
Yancy Becket’s view**  
  
　　你們在離Manila較近的香港Shatterdome進行基本檢查，確認無緊急要處裡的問題後，才能回到Anchorage。  
  
　　Kaiju，第四量級。  
  
　　Horizon Brave被擊毀，但幸好有Striker Eureka支援，讓Gipsy這個大姑娘成就她的第四斬。Raleigh很興奮，當然你也是，不過只能倦怠地笑了下，想念著溫暖的被窩，在腎上激素分泌過多後，在開始感到時差影響時。  
  
　　無法不羨慕他，那個活力充沛的小子，剛過完21歲生日的大男孩。  
  
　　 _一直都在你身邊的，_ _Rals_ _。_  
  
　　他看向你，知道你正在想他，典型Ghost-Drifting症狀，隨著你們在彼此大腦中累積拉長的時間，後遺症越來越嚴重，就像Drift完後也順便把自己身上某部份落在對方那似的，但對此你們並不以為意，甚至覺得有助於彼此間感情的增長。  
  
　　他眨了眨眼，像每次Drift前你會對他做的那樣，你則輕笑著對他揮揮手才轉過身，打算找適合的位置休憩一下。  
  
　　雖然對這裡沒有很熟，但每個Shatterdome都有相似之處，你揀了塊無人的牆角，靠著坐下，望著另一頭的弟弟正興致高昂地檢視你們刷新的資料。  
  
　　漸漸地打起盹來，直到鄰近的爭執聲將你的睏意打斷。  
  
　　「我說過這是最後一次，Herc。」咆嘯，參雜諸多不耐：「他媽的，被解職就算了，還要老子回來收拾你的爛攤子。」  
  
　　以對話中提到的名字猜測，大概是Hansen兄弟。對於Scott Hansen解職一事略有耳聞，但沒深入探究，同身為Ranger，你知道隱私是多麼重要的一件事。本想起身離開，但又擔心突然的大動作會引起兩人注意， 乾脆閉上眼，假裝已進入睡眠，等適當的時機伺機而動。  
  
　　「難道你要讓Chuck現在就上？」布料的摩擦聲，「Scott！他可是你的姪子！」  
  
　　啐了一聲，隨後是物體撞擊到水泥地的巨大聲響，伴隨微弱的悶哼：「那又怎樣，別跟我說你不懂你自己的兒子！」  
  
　　「我看到你們測試過了，也知道那噁心的相容度。」吐氣，喘息：「這是他的選擇，不是你的。」  
  
　　「他媽的，那崽子根本知道這是條死路還要走。」Scott無法克制的大吼，像要宣洩出什麼：「你以為老子沒跟他說過嗎？包括Kaiju出現頻率，量級越來越大，其他什麼的，該講的早講了，只差沒丟給他自殺防治專線，還是你覺得真的需要？」  
  
　　「要他早點抽身，跟我一起享受生命，猜那小子怎麼回我？噢，不用猜，你根本知道！」  
  
　　「哼，早受夠你滿腦子都是他，卻堅持要當個可能隨時喪命的Ranger，你充滿矛盾，Hercules Hansen，他也是。你們要當彼此的英雄就去呀，老子只想當個普通百姓，你們想死在一起也可以，不過我寧願在家等PPDC的通知信。」  
  
　　「告訴你，Herc，你們之間黏膩的愛實在是噁爛透了。」  
  
　　許久，久到使人產生時間凝滯的錯覺，只剩下沉重的呼吸聲，和嚴肅的氣氛在空間裡蔓延，直至氣勢完全被壓倒的一方發出微弱的回覆。  
  
　　「對不起。」有些沙啞，卻聽得出來十分真誠。  
  
　　但對方似乎毫不領情，冷冷的丟下一句：「別對我說無意義的話。」  
  
　　你聽著沉重的腳步聲逐漸遠去，準備睜開眼，卻被遠方傳來吼聲給嚇著。  
  
　　 **「給我顧好你家小混帳，知道嗎？」**  
  
　　你睜大眼，恰巧與在地上的Herc對上，他狼狽地拍著身上灰塵，發現你後略帶歉意地點頭，「抱歉，吵醒你了。」  
  
　　「哪裡的是。」你尷尬的笑，走向前對他伸出手，「是我應該感到不好意思。」  
  
　　「都聽到了？」挑眉，順勢借由你手的力道起身，看你侷促的模樣，輕笑：「別在意，這沒什麼。」  
  
　　「Yancy Becket？你們兄弟今天表現得很好。」發覺你還是有些緊張，拍了拍你的肩膀，「別在意Scott的渾話，就算未來Kaiju越來越肥，我們也會有更棒的Jaeger，不是嗎？他只是個不負責任的膽小鬼罷了。」  
  
　　「的確如此。」Herc的話令人輕鬆不少，正當你轉向他想為今天支援道謝時，卻發現對方臉色有點陰鬱，「還好嗎？Mr. Hansen？」  
  
　　「我？」愣了下，隨即想露出個笑容掩飾，不過成效不彰，他緊握手掌，最後噓了口氣：「我兒子是我未來的搭檔。」  
  
　　在方才對話，可以猜到這樣結果，你認真地看著他，示意話題可以往下。  
  
　　「他16歲。」  
  
　　好吧！你完全可以理解Herc的擔心，不禁想起自己在這個年紀時、Raleigh在這個歲數時正在做些什麼，Rals也是到17歲才加入學院，難以致信， **16** **歲駕駛Jaeger** **！** 比Raleigh當初還要小個兩歲，老天！Stacker Pentecost瘋了不成？  
  
　　「哇喔。」過於驚訝，只能生硬的吐出兩聲讚嘆：「一定很拼。」  
  
　　「像極年輕時的我。」有些無奈地感嘆：「但想到以後他要經歷我受過的痛苦，我就……」  
  
　　「幹麻那麼像我呢？又不是個好父親。」苦笑，Herc看向另一頭正進行基礎保養的Striker Eureka，「從沒跟他度過完整的節日，老丟下他，因為外頭有人需要救援。現在，又讓他進入這麼危險的一行……」  
  
　　「Raleigh總是想救每一個人，因此老惹Marshal生氣。」你脫口而出，截斷Herc原本的話，或許是想轉移話題，又或者是這番話讓你也想起什麼，「不過我都由他去。因為如果有人犧牲，他就會很低落，而我不想這樣。」  
  
　　「所以我是個壞哥哥？才不呢！那小子愛慘我了。」臉上掛起驕傲的笑，在遠處的Raleigh也感應到，舉起手中不知從哪兒摸來的餐盤，大聲喚你的小名， 「小時候曾覺得他煩，搶我的東西、老想模仿我、跟在後頭轉之類的，但現在想想這些都沒什麼。他就是我的Rals，無論如何我們都會在彼此身邊，分享每一件 蠢事，共同面對相同Kaiju，一路走來，我們就這樣看著對方。」  
  
　　喘了口氣，向Raleigh比個等我的手勢，身旁的男人似乎陷入思緒之中。  
  
　　「若真如Scott所說，末日遲早會來，那時我會想和他在一起，在我們的Gipsy裡。」將語調放慢，輕聲說：「這沒什麼不對，我們需要彼此。」  
  
　　「Mr. Hansen，你是位好父親。」向他伸出手，你發現對方掙扎的眼裡閃過一絲亮光，「所以他才會堅持跟你在一起。」  
  
　　「謝謝你，Mr. Becket。」堅忍的父親終於露出真正笑容，握上懸空的手，「很高興認識你，期待下次合作。」  
  
　　「期待令公子的表現。」補上一句，開玩笑地眨了下眼，直覺告訴你這對父子組在一起，將會有可觀的成績。  
  
　　你的直覺很準，他們後來創造出無人可及的紀錄。  
  
　　當然，你弟弟也是，只可惜那時 **你不在他身邊** 。

 

 

 


	9. July 6, 2024  Tendo Choi’s view

**July 6, 2024** ****  
Tendo Choi’s view  


　　這裡將會變成一堵高牆，掩蓋所有真相。

 

　　左手拇指下意識推動銀戒，感受無名指上令人安心的重量，玫瑰念珠的十字架輕擦過戒指的瞬間，讓你覺得一切的存在都有所意義。可以的，一定可以做些什麼，你們還是原本那群固執傢伙，就跟開始那樣。

 

　　小心翼翼地起身，舉手對Pentecost示意離席，不過他正忙與LA Shatterdome的HR爭論資遣問題，導致你有些尷尬的離開那間充滿火藥味的會議廳。昨日Hansen父子在Los Angeles贏了一戰，而Stacker除了前來探查，還順便開起一整天的人員編排會議，幸好你還要視察Striker Eureka的修復進度，才能從這槍林彈雨、唇槍舌劍的廝殺中逃出來。

 

　　關上沉重的門，心情也好不起來。Kaiju越來越頻繁地出現，若Dr. Gottlieb提出的計算正確，一個月內將會有下一波攻擊，但很可惜地你們方才還熱烈地討論各個Shatterdome的關閉事宜。

 

　　你猶豫著是否該先拿個甜甜圈果腹，思緒在飄過一個轉角後被拉回來。

 

　　「Tendo？」Charles Hansen那個金髮小子，兩手捧著裝滿高熱量食品的紙袋迎面而來，「Striker Eureka在另一頭。」

 

　　既然食物自己送上門，就不需要客氣，直接從紙袋裡挑出最多糖粉的甜甜圈啃了起來。

 

　　「我需要轉換下心情，男孩。」在PPDC中你是少數可以開Chuck年齡玩笑的勇者，好吧，似乎也只有你敢開這種玩笑。你們並肩走著，老樣子，話題幾乎都由你起頭：「所以，她情況如何？」

 

　　「差不多了，要不是那個會議，我們早能回Sydney。」嗤笑，一如往常，你們的Sydney男孩正常運轉中。

 

　　「太棒了，」鬆了口氣，天知道在時間和經費的壓縮下你都快被搞到自律神經失調，「幸好還有你們。」

 

　　哼了聲，完全不以為意：「只要沒有扯後腿的傢伙，一切可以更快解決。」

 

　　扯後腿的傢伙，你知道他指什麼，但不是深究的時機。你無法對他細數現在的窘境，也沒辦法跟他解釋並不是所有事都可以人定勝天，他還如此年輕，如此的……努力，他還可以有更多的未來，那些他值得擁有、應該擁有的生活。

 

　　算一下，你們也認識快十年，距離K日原來已如此遙遠。活在匆促與忙碌中，時間什麼的只是浮雲。

 

　　「吶，Chuck你還記不記得那些沒有Kaiju的日子。」藍天、白雲與沙灘，在San Francisco的時光，你曾是擁有許多不切實際夢想的青年，才二十初頭，就跟你身旁的這位戰士一樣，衝動有幹勁，唯一的差別或許是還能擁有未來的想像。

 

　　「現在是興起懷舊風嗎？」挑眉，饒有興味的挖苦：「老頭最近的腦袋也總跑那些，天，我真用過那種軟綿綿的口氣叫他Daddy？」

 

　　「另外，真不敢相信，Stacker Pentecost竟然要她去復原從墳場中挖出來的大姑娘。」來到Striker Eureka的修復處，他將食物袋隨意的放在工作桌上，憤慨地念著：「說老實話，有時候我挺懷疑自己是否在一個瞎老頭底下做事。」

 

　　「來不及逃了，選擇跟著他的我們也是半盲。」苦笑著接話，難得同意這個吐槽，畢竟送Gipsy Danger到墳場白跑一趟的人可是你，「不過，Gipsy Danger的設計挺好的，經Mako修正後說不定會贏過許多現役的機型。」

 

　　聳聳肩，Chuck拿起昨天的戰鬥報告翻看，「噢，沒說她差，只不過遇人不淑罷了。」

 

　　「Chuck，這點我們討論過很多次。」你永遠無法理解他對於Raleigh Becket莫名其妙的敵意，「以當時的狀況，Becket兄弟做出自己的選擇。」

 

　　「是Yancy Becket順從Raleigh Becket的想法。」放下報告書，糾正你的說法，而你無法不注意他另一手緊握的拳正狠狠地抵著桌面，「所以應該要說Raleigh Becket判斷錯誤。」

 

　　「我真的不懂你對Raleigh到底有什麼意見。」雙手環胸，決定今天要將這話題做個結束，「同為Jaeger駕駛你應該更了解，隨機應變是必須的，會做出錯誤判斷也很常見。」

 

　　「PPDC落入現在的困境，並不完全是Jaeger的毀壞，或者駕駛形象的問題。」如同你父親曾諷刺那衣冠楚楚的官員和他們噁心致極的笑，那些才是罪魁禍首，「為什麼你總針對Raleigh？」

 

　　「Tendo，連你也忘了自己站在這裡的原因了？」Raleigh這個名字就像個開關，可以將Chuck隱忍的怒意牽引出來：「你知道我們是花多少心力才能站在這裡？又站在這裡的人有多少是想復仇的？」

 

　　「你以為我沒有模擬過他們當時的情況嗎？但他就這樣逃了，他有想為自己的哥哥再做些什麼嗎？沒有！」深吸口氣，壓抑住自身衝動：「看看Mako，正該死的渴求一個機會，看看現在拚死拚活的我們，再看看他？知道為什麼我就是只想針對他嗎？」

 

　　「因為Yancy Becket是一個很好的哥哥。」指了下自己的頭，表示是從Herc那讀來的記憶，「而他 **他媽的** 跑了。」

 

　　「所以，你真想過如果有天Herc……？」對於Chuck的怒氣有些招架不住，只能看著那雙藍眼閃爍的光，你意識到他已不是最當初跟在身邊打轉的小男孩，他現在有自己的想法，根深蒂固，想得很遠、很深、很直接。

 

　　「我不會讓這種事情發生。」來自Charles Hansen斬釘截鐵回答，而你會一輩子記住這自信的微笑。

 

　　「但……」吞下後面的話，跟Chuck對話過於耗費認知資源，只好再挑個甜甜圈伴著嚥下：「好吧，你也不是他。」

 

　　「那當然。」點頭表示認同，也跟著拿了個小蛋糕「我們與Becket兄弟完全不同，我可不想和老爸絆在一起，總有一天我會將他超過去。」

 

　　「再等等吧，小崽子，以目前情況你們可要如膠似漆黏很長一段呢！」你笑著，在這個孩子的狂妄和自不量力中找回熟悉感：「況且，你父親似乎跟你挺搭的，不是嗎？」

 

　　嘖了聲，不理會你的調侃，讀起被擱置的報告。而你也調出資料開始檢視，這次沒有太多的受損，多虧於Hansen父子速戰速決的戰鬥方式，配合上Striker Eureka的速度，減少很多損傷。

 

　　但這也是你們最後一代的機型吧，感嘆著。

 

　　再翻幾頁是Drif的評估報告，對於下滑的數據有些訝異，但以這兩人向來不太會說心裡話的個性，的確會遇上問題。

 

　　「你跟Herc還好嗎？」假裝不在意的問著。

 

　　「怎麼？」對突然的提問感到驚訝，甚至緊繃，探過頭看到你手上那份文件才鬆了口氣：「那個啊，不過是老傢伙年紀大了，反應遲鈍些。」

 

　　「你也知道，」若無其事的口氣，過分冷靜：「人到了某個年紀，身體總會趕不上腦子的速度。」

 

　　「他可是你的父親。」你提醒他。

 

　　「我知道，」點頭，輕笑：「我們還共享彼此的腦袋，Tendo。」

 

　　不自覺玩弄起指上的戒指，低頭笑笑，你懂了，這種父子之間常見的問題，明白對方所期許的自己，卻永遠無法達成。Herc或許想盡力完成，但Chuck卻知道根本不可能，這就是他們的問題。

 

　　 _ ~~對於~~_ _ ~~Charles Hansen~~_ _ ~~來說Hercules Hansen~~_ _ ~~是一座高牆，頂天立地，打從出生時就存在著，縱使會被鏽蝕，仍永遠高過自己。不過，Chuck~~_ _ ~~表示他有能力跳過去，證明自己。~~_

 

　　你刪去這段，最後採納Chuck的理由，以年齡差距做出解釋。

 

　　生命牆的建造計畫，一道沿著海岸線的高牆，將會掩蓋所有真相，不過你們會弄垮它，為了牆後心心念念的人，為了讓他們擁有更多的未來和想像。

 


	10. January 12, 2025   Hercules Hansen’s view

January 12, 2025  
Hercules Hansen’s view

　　天亮了，你停止那倒數的鐘。

　　被歡呼聲包圍，但還有事情要做。

　　「Dr. Gottlieb我需要你計算Breach再次開啟的機率。」回到工作站，照著Stacker Pentecost交接時吩咐的要求著：「Dr. Geiszler，我要完整的報告，關於你們與Kaiju進行Drift的所有資料。」

　　「Tendo繼續監視Breach的變化。」轉身，按下通訊樞紐，「醫療小組待命，Miss Mori和Mr. Becket約二十分鐘到，他們需要完整的身體檢查和心理評估。」

　　「打撈小組十分鐘後出動，我們要將失去的都帶回來。」吐了口氣，你閉上眼「全部都帶回來。」

　　最後，將原本藏在角落的文件袋遞給Tendo，「幫我打開它，裡面是Stacker留下來的資料。」

　　無法不痛恨，那隻不能動的右手。

　　「Herc？我覺得你需要……」他看向你，眼神充滿擔憂，Max在你腳邊蹭了蹭，但你卻感到煩躁。

　　「不用了，謝謝。」接過厚厚的文件，蹲下身輕撫Max不安的身軀，學著Chuck常做的動作，在牠額上烙了個吻：「晚點再說，嗯？我還有事要處理。」

　　牠嗚咽幾聲，乖乖地蜷曲趴下。

　　外頭鬧哄哄，你由著他們去。

　　Stacker在資料中鉅細靡遺地寫下日後可能會發生的問題，以及應變方法。無法不佩服他的細心和遠見，憑你死硬的軍人思想，永遠無法有這些拐彎抹角、與人周旋的能力。

　　Jaeger計劃所消耗的龐大資源，從原本的缺點變成現在的利器，在世上很難再湊齊建造Jaeger所需金額，而且槍砲彈藥都僅針對Kaiju，若以此用於人類，其成本遠大於所得利益和效能。

　　唯一要注意的就是Drift技術和Kaiju研究，幸好後者Stacker做了安排，包括與Hannibal Chau私下的聯繫也是其中之一，現在這部分可以交給Newton負責，但還要請Hermann幫忙監督這思想跳躍的科學家，防止他做出任何出格行為。

　　至於Drift技術則會麻煩些，不過Stacker先前吩咐過PPDC的公關和法律部門處理其專利和其他細瑣問題，且面對那些衣冠禽獸的對策和記謀，也有所計畫，似乎也沒太多問題。

　　很好，最主要的問題解決，接下來零碎的事項你應付得來。通訊器的提示燈亮。

　　「Marshal，Gipsy Danger的兩位駕駛到了。」通訊官的報告夾雜著激情與興奮，但卻都忍了下來。

　　「先帶他們去醫療室，我晚點直接過去。」切斷通訊，抬起手捏著緊繃的肩，看向另一旁坐立不安的Tendo：「你先去吧。」

　　Tendo迅速站起，卻又不好意思的僵在原地，看著你似乎有話要說，欲言又止，最終化成一個嘆息：「我盡快回來。」

　　勉強以微笑回應，將突如其來的疲憊歸因於鬆懈下來的精神，只好再將文件取出來細看，讓自己能多點時間思考。

　　同一個文件夾內，還有封Stacker留給她的信，而你必須自己決定在什麼時機下交給她。

　　你不知道要如何面對Mako這孩子，還需要一些時間，再多點時間整理思緒，完成你最不擅長做的事。

　　「Marshal！有一通國際長途電話，指名找你。」被另一頭的叫喚打斷，遲疑地望過去，接電話的人眼神飄移，似乎有些緊張，但以目前的狀況不應該有其他緊急事件。

　　你走近，他一手掩蓋住話筒，不安地在你耳邊報告：「說是私人的，而且他……他竟然知道……」

　　搶過話筒，心理計算著計劃被洩漏的可能。那會是誰？又有什麼目的？還是有人發現到殘骸？又或是他們找到…‥？

　　「Hercules Hansen。」盡可能冷靜，告誡自己不能不切實際。

　　傳來呼吸音，對方沒有立即回應，過了很久才傳來一句顫抖的問候：「……嘿，老哥。」

　　「Scott？」你感到憤怒，卻不想承認那是因為失望，「我現在很忙，告訴你……」

　　「告訴我，那只是場噩夢。」飛快的打斷，急促的語調掩飾不了情緒的潰堤，「那不是真的，Herc。」

　　Ghost-Drifting，縱使已拆夥多年，仍殘餘些作用，只要情感到達某一閾值，彼此還是會感受得到，再強點，甚至能跟Drift一樣看得到。

　　「……很抱歉，Scott。」另一頭傳來撞擊聲，依序是檯燈、椅子、矮櫃，還有落在桌上的一拳，而你認真的道著歉：「沒控制好情緒，影響到你。」

　　「Hercules Hansen！」咆嘯讓你將話筒拉遠，但這句之後卻是小聲呢喃，使人不得不將音量又切大，「你竟然……你真是……別以為老子不知道，我都看到了。」

　　「……我知道。」

　　「你知道個屁。」他諷刺的笑著：「混蛋，再裝啊。」

　　「你很愧疚，Herc。」濃濃的鼻音，哽咽聲：「我也是。」

　　你決定保持沉默，認真的呼吸，忽視發酸的眼。

　　「如果……如果你需要我，我可以……到你那。」頓了頓，可以想像對方自嘲的笑容，「帶上那孩子寄的明信片，全都是你。」

　　吸氣，吐息，你數著，發現身旁的工作人員都貼心的迴避離開。

　　「那就先……」他還想說些什麼，可能不想掛斷電話，「總之，保重。」

　　不，其實是你不想面對沉默：「Scott？」

　　抬頭，什麼都沒看見，一片模糊的疊影。

　　「……我……我不知道要從哪裡開始後悔。」

　　你後悔擅自解開安全鎖，後悔同意Chuck擔任副駕駛，後悔幫他在Jaeger Academy申請書上蓋章，後悔聽從Stacker Pentecost的建議加入PPDC，後悔……

　　你不想後悔，選擇救他。

　　「說出來是好事，Herc。」Scott難得沉穩，原本不羈的弟弟「聽著，我會盡快趕到你那。撐住，知道嗎？」

　　「另外，我們該以他為傲。」

　　切斷通話，笨拙地用剩下的手擦拭自己的狼狽，「謝了，Scott。」

　　回到原本的工作檯，將擱置的文件放回原處。你準備去探望那兩位戰士，不過信沒必要太早送達，你們需要等待的時間。

　　Chuck也在床底下藏了一箱東西，或許你也要面對它。箱子內有一盒盒全新的模型，都你送的，他捨不得拆，要不是透過Drift你一輩子不會知道。還有Jaeger Academy結業時Mako給他摺的祝福紙鶴，粉紅色的他嫌娘，卻總帶著，說不定這個粉紅色怪物真會帶來些什麼好運，他這樣解釋。

　　另外Chuck為Tendo準備的兒子周歲禮物也在那，是雙學步鞋，你跟他一起挑的，但因為Stacker總讓Tendo死守在PPDC，你們擔心他睹物思人最後還是沒送出去，記得在選鞋時Chuck說過Tendo會是個好父親，你同意，但不是因為自己也錯過了兒子的童年。

　　紙箱內塞了滿滿的雜物，像是Chuck的怪獸小印章、Jaeger Academy的結業證書、Max帶不下的舊項圈、喜歡的Jaeger雜誌等等。

　　不過，最重要的剪貼簿也在裡頭，整整11年份，你兒子一半的人生。

　　如他所敘，他會是那個完成任務的人，就你所說，他也是你的兒子。

　　That's who he is, your son.

　　你不只以他為傲，你還愛他，不管他會是怎樣的人。

　　幸好，他也知道這些。

 

\--  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當初在寫這篇的寫法大概只是：Chuck起頭Herc收尾，中間就交給其他人吧！這種天真想法。但寫完開頭就發現，從不同人的視角出發，他們覺得父子之間的關係不一定會正確，像是Yancy的論點在後面就被Chuck推翻，人與人相處就是如此，每個人多少會將自己的影子投射到對方身上，無法避免，也因此很難帶到slash的部份，畢竟這對父子挺會保密的。總之，裡面有哪些是真的，那些是假的，就交給大家自己決定了。


	11. January 12, 2025   Raleigh Becket’s view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇為番外，用以表述Chuck生還，不影響正文閱讀。

  **January 12, 2025  
  Raleigh Becket’s view**

 

 

　　你正與Mako經歷嚴重的Ghost-Drifting。你們縮在食堂一隅，緊盯著彼此，卻沉默著，不用開口便知道對方的想法，但實質上沒有連結在一起，所以心是空的，必須藉由視覺、聽覺、嗅覺或是觸覺努力填補著彼此的存在。你們無視周遭的歡笑與嬉鬧，將所有的精神與感官放置於對方，忍受脫離Drift的暈眩，尋求一點慰藉。

 

　　而這種被撕裂的感受你早已習以為常，這總讓你想到Yancy。又或是說你從來沒有一刻不想起他。

 

　　你知道Yancy在這個場合將會說些什麼、會做什麼，還會帶著怎樣的笑看向你、看向你們，這些你都知道，但永遠得不到了。

 

　　Mako像是感知到你的失落，皺起眉，捏了捏你放在桌上的手，而你回以一個抱歉的微笑。

 

　　「Mako，」想以言語安慰其失去Pentecost的痛，但又知那痛深到無法以隻字片語掩蓋，因而轉移話題：「先前跟妳談過的未來，現在有想法了嗎？」

 

　　你們生於沒有未來的一代，又或是說你從沒想過將來，因為前方總會有Yancy帶著你走。

 

　　她遲疑了一下，有點不確定的回覆：「或許會回日本一趟，也可能不會。」

 

　　側過頭想了想又補充道：「但總是會回來的，畢竟這裡是家。」

 

　　她笑得溫柔，使你欽羨不已。從你們共享的回憶，你看得到她的一切，成長、學習、覺悟以及對整個PPDC的依戀。這是你所失去，又或是自Yancy離開後你所拋棄的。

 

　　「這裡也是你家，Raleigh。」

 

　　的確，現在是了。

 

　　輕笑著，腦中不經意浮現Striker Eureka年輕駕駛的臉龐，帶著一點自信的笑，眼底盡是猖狂。你無法確定這影像是你先想到的，還是Mako，但能肯定的是你們都很想念他。

 

　　你張開口，欲言又止：「不知道Herc……」

 

　　「Sensei曾說過，」她打斷了你，卻紅了眼眶，「永遠不要小看Hansen一家。」

 

　　「而且以他的個性，才捨不得離開Mr. Hansen呢！拚死拚活都會回來，因為……」

 

　　他們誰也不想讓誰孤單。

 

　　「我能想像他回來後會發生什麼事。」你眼前開始浮現青年回來後的畫面，或許會有些狼狽，但身旁一定會有隻鬥牛犬和他的父親。

 

　　一聲犬吠打斷你的想像，Mako招了招手，遠處單手拿著餐盤的現任Marshal迎面而來。

 

　　Max氣喘吁吁地撲進Mako懷抱，她笑著以桌上剩餘的食物餵牠，一如往昔。

 

　　「Raleigh、Mako，」隨後跟上的Herc落坐於你身旁，關心地問道：「身體還好嗎？」

 

　　「除Ghost-Drifting外一切還好。」

 

　　Herc點點頭，便大口進食起來，「太好了，原本應該要多跟你們聚聚，但你們知道這也太多瑣事要處理了。」

 

　　聽到年長者抱怨工作負荷量，Mako便提議要幫忙照顧Max，但卻遭到其否決。

 

　　「不用麻煩了，Miss Mori。」他頓了下，有些羞赧的笑著，「畢竟這是他交代的。」

 

　　或許是一起吃飯的場景過時相似，你不自覺想起上一次你們在食堂的對話，那時的你們尚不了解彼此，直到透過Mako的經歷，才間接了解到這對父子。

 

　　後來，你才發現，你們彼此看不順眼的理由竟出自同源。他像過去的你，但更加執著和珍惜，而你已不是往昔的自己，時時刻刻帶著Yancy，甚至成為部分的Yancy。他畏懼失敗，而你卻每分每秒都要面對過去的傷。

 

「Herc，上次我在這對你說的，你……」

 

　　「別在意，」他試著向你聳肩，但因只有單邊可以活動而顯得有些彆扭，「我知道你那時的意思。」

 

　　「但……」

 

　　「還記得五年前，我們曾一起出過的聯合任務？」Herc放下手上的餐具，望向你，「那時候，我曾與你哥哥有一段對話。」

 

　　「這我知道。」從不會忘記任何與他相關的回憶，無論是否越溫暖會讓自己的心越疼，你不禁瞇起了眼。

 

　　「在那之後，我一直很想向他道謝，又或是說向你們道謝。」他拍拍你的肩，你感受到其掌心一片冰涼。

 

　　有些訝異地看向對方，卻什麼都說不出口。你看到一個疲倦的父親，正努力的讓自己符合兒子的期望與想像。

 

　　好似Yance仍在你耳邊輕聲說：『這沒什麼不對，我們需要彼此。」

 

　　你從沒有失去過他，雖然他不在了。但就算他不在，你們仍需要彼此，這沒什麼不對。

 

　　喉頭有點乾澀，Mako再一次捏了捏你的手，然後為你倒了杯水。

 

　　遠方鬧哄哄的，你好似看到驚喜若狂的Tendo揮舞著衛星電話，衝著你們大喊些什麼。

 

　　你聽到Herc匆忙起身弄倒餐盤的聲響，伴隨著Mako的輕笑。

 

　　她說得沒錯，那個有Daddy issue的孩子無論如何都會回到這個家。

 

\--

Fin.


End file.
